The Goofs
by TheChicaChic
Summary: Just what goes on behind closed doors in the West Wing?
1. The Goofs

          Title: The Goofs

          Rating: G

          Spoilers: None

          Fandom: The West Wing

          Characters: CJ, Donna, Mallory, Danny, Josh and Sam.

          Disclaimers: I don't own them and I never will.  L

          Challenge: 36 at tww100

          Author's Note: It's not porn – sorries!  But thanks to exfilia for putting the idea in my head. :)

CJ's head appeared around the edge of the doorframe from the closet in Josh's office, the start of a smile on her face.

          Donna's head appeared below hers, a smirk on her face as she watched the scene developing.

         Mallory's head appeared last at the bottom of the mini-totem pole, a look of disbelief across her features.

          Inside the office were three men; men who usually had the respect of the women hidden in the closet.

          But tonight, respect was far from their vocabulary; goofs was a better choice.

          Why?

          Because it wasn't every night Danny, Josh and Sam dressed in evening gowns, make-up and high heels.


	2. The Goofs Take Two

Title: The Goofs – Part 2

Author: Jenn

E-Mail: jenniferbillig@comcast.net

Rating: G

Fandom: The West Wing

Characters: CJ and Danny

Spoilers: None unless you haven't read The Goofs - Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them and never will, no matter how much I beg.

Author's note: The muses like this idea…and Spooky wanted a squeal…

Danny's Dress: =

Josh's dress: =

Sam's dress: =

He wore a strapless aqua blue gown made of silk.  She'd seen it before hanging in her closet.  The same could be said of the matching sandal heels and probably of the make-up too; though the padded bra he had to be wearing wasn't from her collection.  

Of course, she hadn't gotten a chance to wear the dress; and it looked like she wouldn't; not if Danny had squeezed himself into it.

Then again, maybe she needed to go on a diet, especially if Danny was able to fit in her dresses.  Him wearing her clothes could be a sign she was putting on to much weight.

Though seeing him in the dress gave her ideas; ideas that were better kept for the privacy of their apartment.

----------

Donna had seen the dress before.  It had been on display in Neiman Marcus during the little shopping trip they'd taken over the weekend.  She made a mental note to never suggest adventures to the mall again; and to never complain about buying his mother's birthday present.

Mauve silk really wasn't a color that went with Josh's skin tones, and a strapless gown did not work with his muscular arms and shoulders.  And there was always the question as to what was holding the front of the dress up.

Maybe she should just slip into the room and tie Josh to his chair before he did something to embarrass the President.

Of course, if she did that, they wouldn't get to find out why the stooges were dressed as women; nor would they get the pictures; and they couldn't always use the blackmail.

----------

She should have known that there was something off with Sam.  Sure he was handsome and smart, but Abbey was always saying to watch out for the geniuses.  Of course, her reasoning was that they didn't sleep, but Mallory had her own thoughts on the matter.  Now she wondered if her father and the President ever did stuff like this.

Forcing her attention back on Sam, she had to admit, she wasn't the only one who looked good in red.  Though the open back wasn't becoming, not with the muscles there; sailing had been good to Sam.

Maybe they could spend some time working on his make-up applying skills.  The red lip stick was too thick and the black around his eyes to dark.

----------

Danny adjusted the top of the gown and wondered how he was going to explain to CJ how he had stretched the dress she had just bought.  Looking at Josh, he glared and tried to think of a way to get back at the man who had challenged the President to a game of Trivia Pursuit.  Wrapping the matching shawl around his shoulders, he silently prayed that the west wing was empty and that CJ was waiting at home.


	3. The Goofs Going one step further

          Title: The Goofs – Part 3

          Author: Jenn

          Fandom: The West Wing

          Characters: Abbey / Jed / Leo

          Disclaimer: I don't own them, hell, I barely play with them.

          Challenge: #36 @ TWW100

          Author's Note: Well, the muses seemed to like this one, so I'm rolling with it…

Abbey slowly slid down the zipper of the dress, kissing the bare shoulder in front of her.

          "I must say Jed, this was an interesting bet."

          "I know" he said from his seat by the fire.  "Though I don't want to know where they found the dresses."

          "You just like tormenting the lots of us." Leo moaned as Abbey's hand slide to the front of his waist.

          Jed stood and crossed the room, pulling Leo into a searing kiss.

          Tongues dueled as hands roamed before the need for air separated them.

          "Would you have it any other way?" Jed whispered?


	4. The Goofs Take Four Where do we hide t...

Title: The Goofs – Take Four – What to do with the body

Author: Jenn

Email: jenniferbillig@comcast.net

Rating: G

Characters: CJ, Josh, Danny, Sam, and Ben's body: with mentions of Toby, The President

Spoilers: Season five but only for the mention of a name

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'll never own them, and I'll never write for them in real life.

Author's Note: This is what happens when you mention killing Ben and the muses are still in dress form.  I missed the muses, but I think I've found someone else's with the way the stories have been going lately.

CJ groaned as she starred at the three wo-man standing in front of her, guilty looks on their faces as they stared at the floor.

"Does anyone have *anything* to say?" she asked, glancing at Josh.

"He was just going to use you." Josh offered up, his fingers twisting at one of the ribbons hanging from his dress.

"And you know this because?"

"Toby said so."

"So you're blaming this on Toby Joshua?"

"No." he answered, starring at the floor again.

CJ shifted her gaze to the next man standing before her.

"Sam?"

"Weren't you the one who said it's our jobs to prevent scandals from coming to light that have the potential to hurt the president?" Sam said, struggling to readjust the strap of the padded bra he wore.

"And how was an old friend from college going to cause a scandal for the President?"

"Well, he kept calling you, he suggested going to the Kennedy Center together, and he's been lurking around here trying to see you."

"And?  As I've already pointed out he's an old friend from college."

"Toby said he was an old boyfriend that you lived with and that he was back to try and get back with you now that his marriage is over."

"So you're also blaming this on Toby?"

"No, it's the bodies fault."

Shaking her head, CJ finally stared at the third man, watching him for a moment before speaking.

"Danny?"

"You're my wife." Danny all but growled as he met her eyes.

"So that gives you the right to do what you did?"

"It gives me the right to protect you."

"Do you want to blame this on Toby too?"

"No." he answered, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched her.

Stepping around her desk, CJ crossed the office and closed the door, leaning back against it as she stared at the others.

"So what do we do with the body?"

All four looked down at the crumbled body on the floor, pondering what to do with Ben.


End file.
